


[Art] Victory

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For every victory, the queen selects the prettiest woman from the conquered land and unleashes her sexual aggression.
Relationships: Evil Queen/Female Spoils of War
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Darkest Night 2020, Fanfic Anonymous





	[Art] Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).




End file.
